


dancin' in the moonlight

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Kinda, M/M, One-Sided Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), i am t r a s h, ive never written top keith before oops, klance, lotor is a flirt, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Keith did not get jealous. Except for the one time he did.





	dancin' in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written top Keith OR bottom Lance before, just wanted to try it. this is actually really shitty, so I'm sorry about that but it's been in my drafts, so I figured I'd better post it before I lose my nerve,,,, and also the draft.

Keith had a pretty large amount of patience when it came to most things.

He could stand the other members of the team, he could get through training without getting overly annoyed, he managed to put up with Coran’s… enthusiasm.. and he could even deal with alien dignitaries getting all up in his business without getting into a fight. But there was only one thing that caused him to lose control and focus so easily it was ridiculous. Or rather, one person.

Lance.

Keith didn’t know what it was, maybe it was because they started dating, but Lance ignited something in him just by being in the same room. He couldn’t get the tanned boy out of his mind. Not that he was really complaining about it. Keith really did love Lance a whole lot and always wanted him to be happy. And right now, he seemed perfectly happy, which would usually be fine, except he was with somebody that wasn’t Keith. In fact, it was somebody that Keith did not like at all.

Keith could tell that Lotor was flirting with his boyfriend, Keith knew it. Of course, Lance wasn’t accepting any of his advances, that wasn’t what Keith was worried about. He knew that his boyfriend was faithful. No, what worried him was that Lotor had no qualms about flirting with Lance… touching his arm. Lance laughed, light and sweet when Lotor did, probably from a joke.

Keith was never jealous. He kind of prided himself on that little fact. But right then, he felt something that he had never really felt before. It was like a stirring, clenching feeling in his gut. Realization that he was jealous hit Keith like a freight train as he glared at Lance and Lotor. Mostly at Lotor. He knew he couldn’t start a confrontation with him now, Allura would kill him, but that didn’t stop him from giving Lotor the dirtiest look he could. His jealousy boiled over when Lotor led Lance to get a drink, his hand resting on his lower back. Lance a pretty flush on his face, and Keith nealy broke his glass he was holding it so tightly. He managed to stop himself- didn’t want to cause a scene, after all, and made his way over to the two. Once he was close enough, he gently touched Lance’s hand. “Lance?”

He turned around. “Oh, Keith! Hey!” He smiled brightly at him, but it dimmed just a little bit once he saw Keith’s expression. Lotor said nothing. “What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you.” Keith was glad that his voice was steady and didn’t waver.

Lance nodded, setting his glass down. “Of course. I’m sorry, Lotor, but if you’ll excuse me-”

Lotor simply smiled. “It’s no problem, Lance. I’ll be waiting for your return.” He lifted Lance’s hand and kissed his knuckles, Lance flushed again, and Keith had to exercise some serious self control to not punch Lotor. Before he could, though, Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and practically yanked him away. Lance yelped a little bit as he was pulled, but followed him anyway. Probably because he didn’t have a choice. They had barely gotten out to the hallway before Keith slammed him against the wall and frenched him so hard his toes curled. The kiss lasted only a few moments before Keith pulled away and Lance gasped, confused. It took him a long moment to remember how to work his mouth.

“Keith, w-what-”

“Did you see the way he was looking at you?” Keith muttered, kissing Lance’s jaw now, which was quite sensitive. Lance whined softly, tilting his head back even more. “Like you were his for the taking. Like he wanted to just snatch you up and take you away,” Keith continued, kissing down his boyfriend’s neck now. Lance tightly gripped onto his shirt and tried not to grind against Keith’s knee that was now pressed in between his thighs.

“What are you t-talking about?” Lance finally managed to gasp it out as Keith’s hands flitted up under his shirt, gently squeezing the soft skin there between his fingers.

“Lotor,” he said, something like a scowl on his face. Lance was about to say something but Keith finally let go of him and took his hand, starting to drag him to their room. “But whatever. It doesn’t matter how he was looking at you, I guess, because you’re mine. Right?”

Lance’s heart stuttered a little bit as they arrived at his room. “R-Right,” he agreed, voice barely a whisper. Keith rewarded him with another kiss and pulled him into his bedroom.

“And I’m yours,” Keith added, walking Lance back to the bed. His knees hit the edge of the mattress and he was lightly pushed back onto it, bouncing slightly. Lance just smiled slightly as Keith crawled between his legs to give him another searing kiss. “And Lotor can fuck off.”

Off came Lance’s shirt, quickly followed by Keith’s. “You are /really/ hung up about Lotor, aren’t you?” Lance asked, only half teasing. In answer, Keith bit his collarbone and Lance keened, back arching just the tiniest bit. The next thing Lance knew, Keith was yanking off both of their pants and boxers. “You know where the lube is right?” Lance asked, just barely breathless.

“Of course I know where it is,” he muttered, quickly reaching into the bedside table and grabbing the bottle. He squeezed some onto his fingers, rubbing it together to warm it up a little bit, and slipped his hand between Lance’s legs. He took his time in opening Lance up, making sure he felt the intensely dizzying pleasure that only Keith could bring him. Lance whimpered quietly as Keith finally pulled out his fingers and took a moment to admire the way Lance’s hole fluttered. He grabbed some more lube and made sure his dick was nice and coated. “Ready, sweetheart?”

Lance nodded quickly. “Y-Yes, Keith, please,” he said. Keith needed no more encouragement as he slowly pushed into his boyfriend. They both groaned in unison as he bottomed out. “Keith, c’mon, move baby, please,” Lance babbled, trying to roll his hips. Sadly, though, Keith was holding him down so he couldn’t quite do what he wanted. Lance pouted about it, and Keith chuckled, kissing the corner of his mouth.

He slowly started to move then, but slowly, just to tease Lance. Lance whined, his legs locking around Keith’s hips. Keith pinned Lance’s hands above his head with one of his own hands, stretching over him and making it easier to kiss him. Lance quietly moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth as Keith thrust into him at a hard and fast pace.

Luckily, Lance liked it rough.

When Keith hit his prostate in a particularly hard thrust (Lance was sure that Keith had its place memorized), Lance nearly shouted and his back arched fully off the bed. “Keith,” he gasped. “Keith, I’m close.”

Keith smirked just slightly and leaned down close. “Think you can come untouched, beautiful?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“I know you can, you’ve done it before.” He nipped at Lance’s throat as he pounded him. “I’ve seen it, baby, and god, what a sight it was. You looked so pretty.”

Lance whimpered quietly, again, and bucked his hips upwards against Keith. It made Keith groan quietly and he sped up just a little bit more. It took only an embarrassingly short amount of time for Lance to come, and Keith came only a few seconds after that. Keith pretty much collapsed on top of him, ignoring Lance’s tiny grunt. Only once his dick started to soften did Keith pull out. “The party’s got to be over now,” Lance muttered.

“Probably,” Keith agreed, pulling Lance into his arms.

“Allura’s gonna kill us.”

“Probably.” Keith softly kissed the back of his neck. “But it’s worth it, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I do.” He yawned quietly. “I love you, Keith.”

Keith’s heart might have fluttered a little bit. “I love you too, Lance.”


End file.
